


Adorable

by colasun



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Linda's ready for a break, so Chloe offers to take Charlie for the day. The little guy's a little fussy, but his favourite uncle knows how to calm him.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you’re all well! I hvae a little something here for you. For quite some time I debated with myself if this is going to be a Oneshot or do I want to write a second chapter. For now it‘s a Oneshot. Maybe some day I’ll write a second part. 
> 
> Thanks to my ever present beta OliviaBeckett!

"I don't know what to do! Normally he's such a sweetheart. I hate to say that about my own child, but he's a real brat since he's teething." Her friend was a mess, Chloe could tell. She'd been there, done that and bought the T-shirt, all with Dan most days working or doing who knows what. It was horrible. So the memory of that would serve as good an excuse as any for what came next out of her mouth. 

"We could take him for a couple of hours." Linda hesitated just for a moment before handing the toddler over to her. Together with a bag and a few instructions Chloe didn't really need. So far Charlie was a fairly normal child. Fast-growing maybe, but no one knows till this day if he inherited his father's ability to slow time or any other non-human traits. Or wings for that matter. So not ten minutes after offering her services she was shooed out of the door again and on her way back where they lived now. Thinking about how she could sell it to Lucifer that their free afternoon was more or less canceled. She felt bad about it. Not just for him, but for herself too. But the little guy was so cute and Lucifer was cute with him. 

Shoving all these thoughts out of her mind she drove first to the precinct where she knows Ella was holding Lucifer captive. She had required his assistance in something and had been quite secretive about it. In the meantime, Chloe had wanted to maybe help Linda out a bit, but not taking the baby completely over. That part had been spontaneous and she would've enjoyed the little guy's company more if he hadn't begun wailing not five minutes into the ride. Nothing she tried had soothed him. Not his pacifier, not his stuffed animal and most certainly not the humiliating grimaces she pulled for him. Thank goodness nobody else saw it. At that age, Trixie had been nearly attached to her cuddly blanket. Did Charlie even have one of those? She forgot how trying such small children were. 

Finally, on the right floor, she looked out for her hubby, absolutely loving to see him cringe at the silly nickname. A smile spread over her face when she spotted him talking with Ella, with his sturdy back to her. After everything they've been through and the challenges that surely were lying ahead of them, they had made it quickly official after he found a way to keep his footman occupied in his terminated absence. The thought that it was too soon never even entered her mind. It was a quiet affair with just the three of them, Maze as her maid of honor and Amenadiel as Lucifer's best man. After, they partied with everyone else at LUX, which was closed for this purpose only. No party for the bachelor or the bachelorette. Everyone who needed to be there had been informed in short notice. Best day of her life. 

Charlie, meanwhile, had found a new thing to occupy his time. Her necklace. His little fingers were spinning the bullet round and round. Hopefully, he didn't get a rotating worm from it. 

"What are you doing with the little rugrat?" It was Dan who approached her with a half-smile. He tried to get Charlie to acknowledge him, but he was far too engrossed in playing with the shiny piece of metal. Disappointed Dan quickly gave up trying to catch the toddlers attention. "I'm just helping Linda and Amenadiel out for a little while. They needed a bit time to breath, y'know?" She had to stop the boy from putting the bullet into his mouth, even if it couldn't really do him any harm. While fiddling with the half-angel she didn't see Dan's expression drop when he caught sight of her hands. 

"I still can't believe it. I don't understand it. What were you thinking? He's a murderer!" His voice got louder with any word that left his mouth. Angry that he couldn't restrain himself and think of someone other than himself for once in his life she shushed him. "Stop it right there, Dan. We've talked about this a hundred times already. I'm tired of repeating myself." Agitated he slammed one of his palms on the nearest table. Charlie jumped in his sling and began to wail again. Great.

"He's dangerous, Chloe. How many times did he hurt you? How many people had peed their pants without him even touching them? He's not good for you and he's not good for our daughter. I'm not letting him corrupt her, you hear me?" If he thought he could tell her what to do or who to be with he had another thing coming. Narrowing her eyes at her ex-husband she caught Lucifer's eyes across the room. He was just leaving the lab with Ella in tow. Without hurry he strode forward and came to a stop just next to them. Charlie's crying had increased an octave and Chloe was relieved when Lucifer didn't hesitate to get him out of the sling she was wearing around her upper body and looked him sternly but warm straight in the eye. The crying came to an abrupt halt and ended in a cute little hiccup. She had needed that trick so badly when Trixie was that age. But back then there was no devil around to soothe her or to carry the child's weight around like it was nothing. 

He settled his nephew against his chest after giving him his red pocket square to snuffle. What a sight they both were. Dan scoffed in disbelief. Ella was obviously awed by the scene. 

"Did I hear my name?", Lucifer asked as if he didn't know. Dan opened his mouth but was cut off by Lucifer before he even could speak up and addressed her like nothing happened. "I was so free to change the nameplate on your desk, detective, so you don't have to bother with it." That, of course, was the wrong thing to say. At least in her opinion. Now Dan and Ella were looking over to Chloe's desk. Her new name tag looked exactly like the original one, thank goodness, but it didn't read 'Det. Chloe Decker' anymore. It read 'Det. Chloe Morningstar'. Subtle like a brick wall. Ella awed again, Dan on the other side seemed ready to explode. His face was sporting an unnatural color. This was so not how she'd planned to tell him. 

"Really?", he shout-whispered with a short look to the toddler who fisted the pocket square to his mouth with one hand and fisted one of his uncle's lapels with the other. "You insisted to keep your last name when we married and now you've taken on HIS?" To emphasize his words he pointed an angry finger at Lucifer, who looked quite unfazed, at least on the surface. "Oh, don't go away mad, Daniel. Just go away." He even made a shoo gesture that left them all speechless. Dan clearly had some retort on his tongue but was called away the same moment he gained his wits back. With a last glare he turned around and marched off. Mad. 

"Lucifer.", she sighed. Dan was Trixie's father and a good friend. He was just going through tough times. He'll come around. Eventually. "You know the saying, detective, as you call into the woods..." She touched his arm to let him know that this wasn't over yet and that they'll talk about this at home. 

A flash brought them out of their silent conversation. They both looked to the source of it. "Sorry guys, couldn't help myself. You three are so ADORABLE. I know you're newlyweds and all but the clock's ticking, girl. When you gonna give the little guy a cousin to play with?" 

A cousin to play with? What... But then it clicked and her eyes flew to Lucifer‘s. He was caught off guard as well. Totally unprepared for that thought, the only thing that came out of his mouth was ‘I’m not adorable!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to use ‚Dont go away mad…‘ So, here it is. Dan goes away mad and Lucifer and Chloe have a question that’ll keep them on their toes. Please let me know what you think about it!
> 
> It's my first time posting on this platform. I hope the formatting is okay. You can find me on ff.net as well.


End file.
